Electronic retail stores provide customers with the ability to shop for items without having to visit a physical retail store. By way of an electronic retail store page, a customer may view images and details associated with an item available for purchase. For example, an electronic retail store page may contain images and details for an item allowing a customer to visually identify the item, read item details such as the item name, manufacturer, size, quantity, ingredients, weight, as well as any other details associated with the item that the customer may use to make a purchase decision.
Because an electronic retail store may not have a physical location where a customer may inspect and handle an item prior to purchasing, an electronic retail store may gather item information and display the item information in an electronic retail store page. For example, a database may contain a number of fields containing various information fields for an item. Such fields may include an item name field, a bullet point field, an item quantity field and the like. When an electronic retail store page for an item is retrieved, information about the item may be retrieved from the database and displayed within the electronic retail page. A customer may use the item information retrieved from the database to make a purchase decision. In some cases, item information included in various database fields may be unclear or less accurate and may hamper the ability of a customer to search for items or make a purchase decision based on the item information provided.